supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aayliah Aida
Biography Aayliah Aida (July 1, 1969 - April 3, 1985) was a Muslim girl, ancestor of the Saudi Arabian vigintuplets, murdered by her father and her recently married husband after she refused to have sex with her convicted pedophile husband, who married girls young as 13. Appearance Aayliah wears a hijab that varies in patterns, she wears a long sleeved dress, she has a long black hair underneath. Personality Aayliah was a shy and timid 15-year old, likely of her strict Muslim father, who believed child marriages are "Islamic" and beaten his daughter if she was not doing "Islamic" things, which he didn't do to her 18-year old brother, whom she loved. Her favourite Cap ghost was Scotty, whom she was close with. As a ghost, she kills anyone who tries to sexually assault her corpse, she even trapped her killer husband into the nexus, and enternally tortures him. Because of her abusive childhood, she has terrible separation anxiety from Scotty and always stays by his side. Because of her longing to have a good family, she calls Shuya her "big brother", She also calls Arkadi her "older brother", showing they have a close relationship. Death Quotes (I am advised to be kind to homosexual couples to boost morale) (There was an actual Muslim Patrol in North Supernannya, Dietrich actually encountered them, he doesn't drink beper, but shares food with his wife in a loving manner, and they went over, saying to them it was a Muslim area and called Monika a whore, Trich's reaction? Stomp them in the nuts, Artie sang the song from The Boondocks while this has happening, and he then put steel boots on flew up into the air while Artie held him down and boom, fertility destroyed) (I went to the police about my abusive dad, but they said "He is your father. If he wants, he can kill you." and I was returned home, but they had standards though, They stepped in when I died.) (He finally got arrested after I died, I wouldn’t call Saudi a bad place, It’s not my cup of tea) (The JoJo Qu‘ran controversy, I can understand the creators couldn’t read Arabic) Trivia * Her favorite toy is a talking Muslim doll named Aamina. * Her favourite hijab is her poppy-patterned one she got from Arthur for Rememberance Day. * She likes to read the Qu'ran and history books. * She always longed for a better life * Her father married four Arabic women * She is fascinated with western clothes. * Her full name is Aayliah Omar Ali al-Aida (عاليه عمر علي العايدة), going by Arabic name customs, as a ghost, she seemed to have terminated her father’s name, replacing it of her mother. Category:Ghosts Category:People from Saudi Arabia Category:People born in 1970 Category:People born in the 1970s Category:Girls from Saudi Arabia Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Teens Category:People who died before the events of Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole Category:People died in 1985 Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:People Category:15-year-olds Category:People who died in 1985 Category:People who died in April Category:People born in July